Oh Princess
by Princess Conlon
Summary: What happens when an 8 year old girl from Harlem runs away from her abusive father? What happens when she ends up in Brooklyn? What happens when see doesn't talk? Rated T just in case
1. Silence

Disclaimer: i do not own newsies just Princess(Jane).

This is short but something to start with.

_Where is he? I can NOT be seen._ Jane thought. _All I want is some food. _

The thought of something to fill her stomach made her mouth water. But her father was due home in little less than an hour. All she needs is a bun.

Her name is Jane, Jane Anderson. Born and raised in Harlem. It makes you stronger than most would think to be on these streets. She doesn't talk. Never has since that day. The day her father beat her for the first time, he did it because she "Talks to much, and needs to shut up." She has thought of running away but she is too scared.

Her mama left when she was 3. She is 8 years of age now.

She was about to grab the roll when…

"WHERE ARE YOU! YOU NASTY LITTLE WHORE BETTER NOT BE EATING MY FOOD!" Her father screamed as the door flew open.

The front door was on the other side of the house. She had time to get to her room. Jane flew up the stairs and into her room where she sat on her bed and grabbed her book of fairytales off of her night stand and pretended to read. Her door came crashing open with a 'BANG!' He ran over to her and back handed her. She cried out in pain. It didn't matter to him how much it hurt her. All that mattered is that he had blown off as much steam to drown himself in his brandy. He hit, punched, kneed and clawed at her. When he was finished, she was coved in blood and tears. He spat at her and walked down the stairs to the living room where he poured himself whisky. Jane lie crying on the floor. She knew that tonight was it. She was done. She had to leave. But to where? She cried for what seemed like hours until she heard her father collapse onto the floor in his room where he would remain.

She grabbed a little bag from under her bed and put three dresses, 4 shirts and 2 pairs of pants. She also grabbed the only picture of her mother that she had and her book.

There was a fire escape outside her window and as she quietly climbed down it she cried harder do to the pain she was enduring. Once she hit the road she walked as fast as she could to somewhere far away.

_I have to find somewhere to go. It is November the weather is going to get colder._ Jane thought.

She didn't know how long she had been walking but she came to a warehouse. "Newsboys Logging House"

_Well it is worth a try…_

What do you think? Reviews would be nice :]


	2. Help Me

**I don't own Newsies! Princess is mine, and the plot.**

_**Italics **_**are her thoughts or anyone's if they are stated otherwise.**

**Now let's get on with the show.**

**

* * *

**

Jane walked up to the door, she was hoping someone would answer.

She knocked on the door three times with her knuckles and waited. When no one came to the door she started to cry. Then when she thought that thinks couldn't get any worse the thing she had been praying not to happen did. It started to rain. To her, being only 8, it seemed as if good was crying for her. She had nowhere to go. She walked down the steps and started down the street when she saw an ally next to the warehouse. She slowly walked in; _well this is the best I am going to find._

At the end of the ally there was a pile of crates. In between them and the wall there was a space just big enough for her. She is a very small; this is what happens when your father doesn't feed you for weeks. She crawled in the space and put her bag down and used it as a pillow. All she did for most of the night was cry. By the time she fell asleep it was starting to get lighter out.

*~Dream~* (in Jane's prospective)

I am running though Harlem franticly, scared for my life! I know that once I passed where the border to Harlem is I am safe, daddy can't go there. I can hear him behind me. I finally pass the safe point, I can hear him curse behind me. I keep running, into Brooklyn, into the ally, behind the crates. Then I hear footsteps.

*~End of Dream~* (still in Jane's prospective)

I hear footsteps and some voices. They are men's voices.

"Hey Boss, what do we have here" I heard a boy ask.

"I don't know Boys, what does it look like?" Another asked.

"Why don't ya check Boss?" One asked laughing.

Tears started to slid down my face, I was terrified. They are going to try to make me talk. Or they were going to hurt me.

"Hey," one said, he was kneeling on the ground in front of me, "are you alright sweetheart? We are not gonna hurt you." He said in a comforting voice. I looked at him, he had blond hair that went down to his eyes, and his eye, oh his eyes, were a blue gray color. He held his hand out to me I looked at it. "It is going to rain soon. Do you want to come inside?" He asked, he moved his had closer. I nodded and placed my hand in his gently. He pulled me to my feet.

"Grab her bag." He ordered to one of the boys, and one of them picked it up. I held my hand up to stop him. "They an't gonna take anything." I shook my head and un zipped the bag, taking my book out and hugging it. He took my hand and began walking again.

"Me names Spot Conlon by the way." He said smiling. I nodded but kept my eyes forward. "Ya got a name?" Spot asked.

_Uh-oh_. I looked up at him with small sad eyes. He looked down at me. _You just wouldn't understand._

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think so far? R&R would be nice. I think I am going to update every few days. But school is starting soon and I am will have my hands full. But otherwise expect one every few days. Casting call! I need some Brooklyn boys!**


End file.
